


Dumbass!

by flickawhip



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wondered why ________ was getting bigger. Then it hit me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass!

"TONY..."

Tony stirrs with a slightly bemused smile. 

"Did you just hit me with a shoe?"

"I thought you'd duck..."

"I wondered why the shoe was getting bigger.... then it hit me."

Pepper half-smiles, barely hiding it before she speaks again. 

"Maybe next time try to remember your wife's birthday... okay, dumbass?"

"Dumbass? Who threw a shoe?"

"You deserved it..."

"Wait... so the great Tony Stark got his ass handed to him by a shoe?"

The voice comes from the doorway and Pepper turns, smirking at Natasha. 

"He forgot to duck..."

"Dumbass."


End file.
